


My King

by BlossomedBranch



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In the bed, Rock Troll Branch (Trolls), Romance, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomedBranch/pseuds/BlossomedBranch
Summary: "I'm sorry my love, I'll stay away from him."
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	My King

She looked ahead of her, watching the purple troll stand before her. She was trapped between a rock wall and a troll that could kill her... So she didn't have many options. Taking another step back, Creek would take a step closer. Poppy wanted to scream as loud as she could, but no one would be able to hear. 

"Poppy, Love." Oh, she did not miss him, not at all. And it's not like it was her fault that he betrayed every troll for his own skin. It's almost as if he were to do it again. "Creek, Please don't do this..."

"AGH!"

Poppy couldn't make an exit anywhere, plus, she had her ex-boyfriends hair wrapped around her neck. She nearly passed out, before they could both hear a growling behind Poppy. The second Creeks hair left her neck, she saw thick black hair wrap around her. Suddenly, Feeling a slight jerk on her waist, she looked down to see a big pair of teal-grayish arms wrapped around her. 

She watched as Creek backed away, frightened at the tall figure. "Who... Is that?" Poppy only glared at his response, almost angry that he didn't recognize him. "Creek, this is my husband. Branch."

"What... What happened to him?" 

Branch growled louder, sending shivers up Poppy's spine, Creek as well. "My king..." She turned around to face his glowing red eyes, which turned her on every time. 

Trying to wiggle out of his hair's grasp, he lowered himself to her neck, placing small kisses. "My queen, Is he bothering you?" He ran the tips of his fingers across her neck, feeling the hair marks the traitor had left. Poppy bit down on his ear softly, "Sweetheart, could you please take him to the bergens? I want him in the dungeon." She almost avoided his question, wanting the meditator as far away from her as possible. 

"Anything for you."

And with that, Branch took the traitor to bergen town, to where hopefully he would suffer. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Poppy laid on her pink fluffy bed, waiting for her partner to get back. It didn't take him long though, Branch was one of the fastest runners in Trollstopia. Besides, he was the best lover you could ever ask for. 

After a few minutes of cuddling in the sheets, her door finally opened revealing her lover.

"Hey baby." 

His whisper was heard from across the room, putting butterflies in her stomach. Poppy quickly moved up from under the blankets, now sitting in the corner of her bed, waiting for him. Slight movement of footsteps was heard until she felt more weight on her bed. 

Branch gazed at his wife, admiring the pink beauty. Just to think he had her all to himself. Slowly, he put his hands on her waist, bringing her underneath him. 

"Oh Branch..." 

Still gazing at her half-lidded eyes, they entwined their fingers together, giving each other gentle squeezes. Poppy didn't know what to think, was she even ready for this? 

Of course, Branch would always be careful with her, and he kept that promise. He gently positioned her body on the bed, in a comfortable way. Branch started by slowly pressing his soft lips against hers, feeling her smile against his lips. They stayed like this for quite a while now, figuring it was too cold and chilly to do any 'activities' before bed. 

Instead, she wanted to cuddle with him, and he didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I should just make a oneshot book-


End file.
